


《Wolves》 番外 ：少年

by NickQin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin
Summary: 送给gua老师，拖了八百年了
Relationships: Dai "Able" Zhi-Chun/Zhang "Wink" Rui
Kudos: 1





	《Wolves》 番外 ：少年

**Author's Note:**

> 送给gua老师，拖了八百年了

哪怕已经过去很多年了，张锐还是会时不时想起他和戴志春在穆拉的实验室的日子。  
那个时候的张锐是整栋建筑里最不起眼的人，他本来是个挺聪明的小孩：无父无母还能在那个地狱顺利活下来不是一般人能做到的。原本张锐应该能凭着这点圆滑聪明劲儿在塔里当个小小的头目，活得滋润些，但童扬的附身损害了他的大脑，从那以后深度思考带来的头痛欲裂彻底改变了他的人生。倘若张锐天生就是个傻子可能也不会这么让他这么痛苦，但可惜张锐不是，他只能被一次次几乎恨不得跳楼的头疼逼到渐渐放弃一个聪明人应有的思考的权力，最终平淡而绝望地变成一个有点呆呆的人：每天被呼来喝去地欺负，吃着乱七八糟的饭菜，活得不知道什么是活。到最后，他连骂自己是个废物的想法都放弃了，活得浑浑噩噩。  
直到那个夜晚他推开了戴志春的房门。  
那天晚上戴志春很累很累，下午来搞他的那些人比平时弄得还要长。如果把他比成一个盛满了向导素的水罐，平时来的人只会盛走几碗，但是那天他们把整个罐子都倒空了，小孩连爬起来的力气都丧失殆尽。  
戴志春静静地趴在床上，身上被掐出来的痕迹火辣辣的，他心脏发疼，疲惫到几乎动不了却被无法平复的心跳震得无法入睡。  
我是不是要死了。戴志春想。他听人说要猝死的人心脏会跳地很快，那个夜晚戴志春就在实验室惨白的灯光下躺着，静静等待自己预期的死亡。  
死了好啊，死了就都解脱了。  
张锐就是在这个时候进来的。戴志春费力地抬起头，看了推门而入的张锐一眼，喃喃道：“你身后有个东西。”  
他能感受得到出来门后那个熊猫并不属于眼前人，熊猫静默地看了它一眼就慢慢隐去了。戴志春虚弱地倒了下去，张锐却被戴志春那一眼看得怔在原地。那眼神饱含着湿润的情欲，像是粘稠的蜂蜜一样滴在张锐身上，其实戴志春本意并不如此，但是累年被情欲浇灌长大，那些潜移默化的东西早已把他搞得面目全非。  
那天晚上张锐弄了点水扶着戴志春让他喝下，然后还没等到戴志春道谢他就落荒而逃。回到自己的小破房间以后，张锐翻来覆去地睡不着，他的胳膊和胸腹上还残存着向导倚靠的触感，就像是被火焰灼烧到一般。他在这个大楼里看过太多糜烂的肉体了，但是这是他第一次意识到一件事：如果不是那次不知原因的意外，躺在床上濒死的人会是自己。  
张锐说不清这是什么感觉，除了后怕外他还模糊地意识到了一些其他的东西，这些东西涨得他胸口疼。他开始经常夜里突然从梦中惊醒，梦里戴志春躺在床上欲言又止。少年感觉自己口舌发干，心脏在自焚到化为灰烬。  
张锐也记不清自己是怎么下定决心又回去找戴志春了——随着时间推移实验大楼的记忆已经越来越模糊。但是他还记着他再次推开门时戴志春正抱着腿坐在床上，眼睛湿漉漉地看着他。  
没有任何的交流，两个人自然而然地靠近，在漆黑的实验室里接吻，吻技青涩得仿佛不识人事。张锐感觉全身都在颤抖，他完全不知道该怎么办才好，但是戴志春给了他继续下去的勇气——少年抓住了他的手腕，缓慢而坚定地把他拖上了自己的床。  
戴志春用手臂挡着脸喘息着，张锐把旺盛的精力全发泄在他软滑的身体上，他被操到手指尖都在颤抖——不是进行实验时那种恐惧的颤抖，那种高潮带来的快感是窒息时濒死的感官欺骗，而张锐舔舐他胸膛的舌头柔软而温热，把他一万份的热爱和期盼都灌进戴志春的身体里填得满满当当。戴志春被情欲染得泪眼模糊，搂住身上人的躯体去描摹他的轮廓。  
“你叫什么啊。”  
“……张锐。”这个时候张锐的汉语还说得别别扭扭，戴志春轻声笑着重复这两字。  
这是张锐第一次听别人用汉语标准地读自己的名字，一瞬间少年感觉头皮都要炸了。他把戴志春圈在怀里压紧在床上，下身挺动地速度越来越快。  
“张锐，张锐——唔……哈，等等，慢点，呜……是，是喜欢听我叫你名字吗？”  
喜欢，非常喜欢。  
张锐感觉头都要炸开了，疼得死去活来。他听到怀里人逐渐失控的喘息，房间里盛满了涨破的爱欲。戴志春全身都湿哒哒的，像一个摔破的蜂蜜罐子，从里到外都是粘稠的蜜水，下面像是长了小嘴一样舔吸着张锐的阴茎。  
两个人一起射了。张锐一滴不剩全都灌进了戴志春的身体里，戴志春白天被折腾得半死，现在已经射不出什么东西，绷紧了身体几秒钟后大口喘息着瘫在床上，身体还在微微抽搐。  
“张锐……好厉害，好舒服啊。”戴志春小声说，他感觉到有一点羞怯，第一次如此让人沉醉的情事他也不是很适应。  
张锐压在戴志春身上歇了一会，翻身躺在旁边，把人轻轻搂进怀里捏揉着戴志春细瘦的指节。  
戴志春骨头上覆着一层软软的皮肉，抱起来非常舒服。  
屋里有淡淡的腥味，是精液的味道。  
我刚才和戴志春做爱了，第一次和人做爱。  
张锐小心翼翼地运转着自己的大脑，生怕突然过载带来尖锐的头疼。突然戴志春拉住了他的手，轻声说道：“不用思考。”  
“我帮你思考，以后我就是你的大脑。”戴志春的声音清清凉凉，他抬头看着张锐年轻的面庞，扬起下巴在少年脸上留下了一个吻，张锐呆住了。  
“喜欢和我做吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
戴志春拉着张锐的手搭在自己腰上，两人赤身裸体地相拥：“喜欢就一辈子都给你上，作为交换你来帮我，我们一起逃出去。”  
张锐嗅着戴志春发梢的一点点洗发水的香味，轻轻点了点头。  
“不用思考，不懂就问我。”戴志春低声说：“我帮你思考，你来做我的躯体。”  
这是戴志春对张锐的承诺，两双晶莹的眼睛含着微光，两具残破的身体合二为一。多年以后连张锐自己都感叹他们的出逃计划漏洞百出竟然也能奏效，万一他那无数次的夜间潜入实验室拿资料行动被撞破了，万一戴志春配置的假失感药剂失效了，万一穆拉不是兴趣缺缺地把戴志春扔到了d镇而是直接选择把他处死……  
“宝贝儿，我有点后怕。”张锐无精打采地说道。  
“你这句话已经在昨天早上大前天早上三个星期前的早上一个月前的早上以及过去那么多年的好多个早上说过无数次了。”戴志春无情地说道，拿过醋瓶给汤面加料：“不要害怕，我们已经逃出来三年了。”  
长沙的一个普通的清晨，戴志春和张锐在早点铺吃早饭。  
“该我们成功的绝对失败不了，我当时就不觉得我们赌不赢。”戴志春喝了口面汤继续说：“就算失败了也没什么，穆拉还是太小瞧‘破网’的向导了，你如果死了我有一万种方法自杀，只要卡在他交货前死他绝对难受。”  
张锐咬了口包子，转了转眼睛，缓慢地思考了一会儿问道：“你是不是上次也是这么安慰我的？”  
“没错，并且只要你还在为这件事后怕，我就会一直安慰你，我不会不耐烦的。”戴志春不再说话，低头吃面。  
张锐若有所思地咀嚼着。他俩一直都这样说话，他不断提问题，戴志春不断回答，并且提前思考张锐可能随之萌生的新的问题，直截了当地把答案给他，问几千遍几万遍戴志春都不会不耐烦。  
有些事戴志春真的坚持下来了，比如一辈子都跟张锐，再比如一辈子做张锐的大脑。  
张锐也一样。吃饱饭以后张锐去结了帐，牵着戴志春往花店走。戴志春走得磕磕绊绊，他的身体一直不好，最近腿脚不知道怎么又不利索了，张锐干脆把人背在背上。戴志春抗议了一下，刚吃饱饭肚子被压着很不舒服，张锐二话不说换成公主抱的姿势，戴志春满足地打了个哈欠。  
“为啥打哈欠啊，要回家睡吗？”张锐问。两个人暂住在刘世宇和李元浩的第二套房子里，给那对天南海北跑任务一年回不了几次家哨兵向导照看房子。  
“打哈欠是因为吃饱了，不用担心，今天正常上班。”戴志春拍拍张锐的手，笑着说道。  
张锐再没问过戴志春“能不能不喜欢李元浩喜欢喜欢我”这种孩子气的话，他不操心这些事，因为戴志春从不骗他，人既然不会跑那就已经足够了。戴志春已经计划好了两个人的未来，张锐自认为只需要一直按计划生活就行。  
但是在那天早上，到了店里，他把戴志春放在躺椅上然后开始搬花盆，正是满头大汗的时候，戴志春突然抱着一大丛郁金香跑到了他面前。  
“张锐，站起来。”他说。  
张锐茫然地放下手里的活儿，紧接着眼前突然被一大丛金黄色的花束覆盖，馥郁的花香扑面而来，连带一个浅浅的吻，和一声轻微的笑。其实这个情况已经在两个人的生活里重复过很多次，但是唯独这个早上，清早透彻的阳光把屋子烘出了热意，张锐感觉到额头微微冒汗，他突然意识到，戴志春应该是开始喜欢他了。  
花铲和郁金香散落了一地，张锐捧起戴志春的脸去认真地接吻，他想起来最开始的时候戴志春吻技着实不怎么样，经常磕到张锐的嘴唇，大概是因为那个时候虽然很多人和他做爱却没有人会去认真亲吻他。但是现在完全不一样了，戴志春微微眯着眼睛，舔了舔张锐的嘴唇，带着一点点勾引意味地伸出了舌尖，像个小狐狸一样狡猾。  
唇舌分开的时候还勾出一道银丝，两个人情动地喘息着，张锐在戴志春耳畔低声问他：“你是不是喜欢我了。”  
“嗯……对。”戴志春微微勾起嘴角，张锐的手已经不老实地摸进了他的衣服里，他像一个懒洋洋的猫咪一样任由对方抚弄：“就是刚才，不知道为什么。”  
张锐把人打横抱起来进了里间，穿过店里的花丛时他闻到红玫瑰的浓郁、茉莉花的清甜、满天星轻微的蒿草味、还有各种各样稀奇古怪的花香，最后是来自戴志春的、浓烈而令人上瘾的罂粟花香。  
轻微的喘息声和笑声从里间里隐约传出来。赤练蛇攀在张锐撑在戴志春颈子侧的手臂上，但是张瑞看不见，他只能看到戴志春那掩盖不住笑意的眼角变得绯红，那张平日里清冷的脸陷在情欲里无法自拔。  
张锐虔诚地去吻戴志春。  
我们是一分为二而成的疯子，合二为一的正常人，无法割舍的情欲和覆水难收的错误，那些不该发生的已经发生，过去的伤痕无法愈合，未来平淡且乏善可陈。  
但是我们甘之如饴。


End file.
